1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing method and a recording medium, which are suitably applied to a printing system comprising multiple sets of sublimate, color roll printers, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a sublimate color printer, a thermal head is pressed onto the platen via an ink ribbon and print paper, and by heat transferring the heat molten or sublimate ink applied to the ink ribbon on the print paper per one line using the thermal head based on a print signal to be given from outside, images based on the print signal can be printed on the print paper.
In the case of printing a large quantity of images, by using a plural number of sublimate color printers and operating these concurrently, images can be printed in a minimum amount of time.
At this point, the time required to finish printing all images to be printed is as follows:                     t        =                  n          p                                    (        1        )            Where the total number of prints is n; the number of sublimate color printers is p; the time required for the sublimate color printer to print a copy of an image is t; and, the time can not be shorter than t.
On the other hand, as the digital camera comes into wide use, digital printing service is offered widely; and, a printing system capable of printing a vast number of images more rapidly is desired in printing shops that offer printing service.